


Dreams Are Unbreakable

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: Combination Series — Phase 1 [2]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Death, Revenge, V for Vendetta - Freeform, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: |A new world is to be created. And I'm the start of that world.|"Death is necessary"__|V for Vendetta||Terrorism||Quirkless Izuku|





	1. 1. Meeting With A Crazy Man

Mina was 17 years old, and currently outside. Yes, she knew that it was 10 o'clock, and that even though Japan was safe, it was still dangerous to walk alone at night. But she did it anyway, I mean, what's the harm of doing it once? It wouldn't kill her, right? She turned a corner, and walked right into 2 men in their early 30's. They looked at her, licked their lips, and tried to grab her. She turned around and ran off, only to run into a 3rd man, once again, in his early 30's. He then got a grip on her arms, and pinned her to the wall. That's when they opened up Mina's overcoat, and saw what she was wearing. 

Mina was wearing long leggings with high heels, and booty shorts. Her black shirt had no sleeves, and on it, written in green letters was the word "Acidic". She had on tiny, diamond earrings on her ears, and shiny, red lipstick on her lips, furthering her beautiful look. But, to the men, it just gave them a twisted idea.

"So, you're a stripper, eh?" One of them asked

"W-what?! No!" She yelled back

"Well you sure do look like one." Said another

"Yeah...and to us, strippers are just women who didn't get a beating as a kid, and think of themselves as entitled little shits."

"Well, you know what they say, "spare the rod, and spoil the child."" The 3rd one said

"Heeeelp! Someone help me!" Mina called out, desperate for any savior what's so ever

As they begun to grope her, they then heard a deep voice come from the darkness, stoping them in their tracks.

"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon." A masked man said

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked one of the thugs

The man they saw had black hair that covered part of the white mask he wore. The mask in question had a w-shaped mostache that went to his cheeks and under his lip was a triangle shaped piece of facial hair that dropped down to the chin. His eyes were shadowed by his tall, black, top hat, which gave an evil presence to his already intimidating image. His cheeks were a slight pink, giving him a creepy smile. He dawned a black cloak and black garments to fit his look, with his mask being the only other source of color on his face, which was a deadly white color.

He quickly ran up to the 1st thug, and kneed him in the crotch as he then pulled out a knife, and stabbed him threw the head. He then moved to the second thug, who shot him in the head, doing no damage to him, or his mask. He then pulled out a knife form his cloak, and threw it at the man, stabbing him in the skull, right in between the eyes. He then pulled the string the dagger was attacked to, quickly pulling it out, and then spinning it in the air, and lodged it in his throat. That's when the 3rd man pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Mina, than back at the masked man, and shouted out his threat.

"I swear to god, if you move, she gets it!" He said as he pointed to gun back at Mina. 

That's when our pink hero used her acid based abilities, and slapped him the the stomach, leaving him with a 3rd degree burn as he let go of her, giving her an escape route. The masked man the pulled out yet another dagger, pressed a button that was on it's hilt, and the dagger instantly grew bigger, making it look like a falchion sword, and threw it at his throat, killing him as the sword cut off his neck. Mina backed away, and tripped over one of the mens corpses, falling onto her but, and crawled up against the wall, keeping a small puddle of slimy acid in the palm of her hands as she looked at the mysterious figure.

"I can assure you, I mean you no harm." He stated

"Who are you?" 

Who? Who is but the form following the function of what; and what I am is a man in a mask. 

"Oh, I can see that."

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is. But on this most auspicious of nights permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona." He said as he then bowed and quickly stood up straight 

"Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition!" He then pulled out his sword and carved a v-shape on the wall next to mina

"The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V."

"V-V?!"

"Precisely. Now, young madam, it is advisable for you to return back to your fellow comrades back at your refuge." He then walked off, saving others that were in need of help, and putting himself on the news in the process


	2. 2. His Plan

Mina went back to the dorms that night, and explained everything that had happened to her that night. Everything from the men, to V, and what he did and said. Class 1-A was shocked at how this masked man murdered 3 men just to protect her, but by how she explained it, it seemed like he was a new vigilante, and would probably do the same thing again. What they did not know was how right they were. He murdered multiple people later that night. And the following night, and the night after that, and the night after THAT. He went on a continuous cycle of killing those that would harm others in the night. He was a killer, looking after ones that couldn't help themselves. No one knew who he really was, or what his goals were, that is until, during a news report, something happened.

"So yeah, I was thinking All Might, why don't we watch your first debut video as a means of remembering what got you here?" Asked the female interviewer, Foxcious Wild

"Sure. I wouldn't mind looking back on memory lane." Replied the #1 Hero, as the t.v. switched from their report, to his debut, but, before it could go on any further, the tv went to static, and a red v inside a circle appeared on screen, and covered all peoples screens across the globe, and turned on the t.v.'s that were off, making everyone in the world watch what was going on. Thats' when the screen changed to V, sitting at a desk, with his fingers interlocked together, as he then began to speak.

"Good evening, Japan. Now allow me first to apologize for what you see on screen. I do, like many of you, appreciate the comforts of everyday routine, and the security of the familiar, the tranquility of repetition. I enjoy them as much as any bloke, but in the spirit of commemoration, by those important events of the past, usually associated with someone's death or the end of some awful bloody struggle. I celebrated this on a day that I feel special to me. 

I thought we could possible celebrate the day that heroes were officially legalized throughout the world. The day being June 3rd, though, sadly, it's no longer remembered, by taking some time out of our daily lives to sit down and have a little chat about what a true hero is. Though, of course, if we do that' then we'll notice how demented our society is, and how becoming a hero went from a righteous act to a job that anyone could get. I suspect that everyone knows of the Hero Killer, and how he's made an impact on our society. Though, his time merely lasted a few days, and I feel that if he stayed longer, than his contributions to our society would increase exponentially, and you would be forced to make laws and tests to prove wether or not these people can be true heroes, or if they're just bubbling, prideful, fools who can't even stand a single insult without their ego being ripped a new. 

Now, I'm sure some others have seen as he and I have seen, and if see what I see, and if you fell what I feel, than stand beside me, create a new world where we can protect the ones we love, without the need for waiting, and without the need of the fakes who only go, to claim the glory and honor of defeating another foe. Do this, and you will join the future of humanity and of your lives as they are now." He stated as the screen then changed back to the news broadcast, with the interviewer and All Might with shocked faces at what had just happened. That's when the Pro Heroes changed into their suits, and went off to to, first, to Tartarus in order to keep Stain in captive, and to try and locate where the call was sent from.

When the heroes arrived at Tartarus, they found a huge opening in the wall, with multiple guards on the ground, knocked out. They ran over to see All for One with a multitude of swords throughout his body, and Stains cell completely demolished. They pulled out the swords, and checked his heartbeat...he had none. V had killed the greatest villain known to mankind, and something told the heroes that if the public knew what he had done, then a lot more people would be willing to join his cause. Now, it was to see where he transmitted his message from.

*Hours Later*

They found the location near the Shizuoka Prefecture. In an old apartment building that seemed abandoned for years. They went onto the the 4 floor, and entered the once occupied household, and what they saw looked like a haunted house. There was a skeleton on the floor of the apartment, and the place was trashed up, destroyed to an almost unrecognizable state. They found lettering along the walls that read "Why weren't they here?", and "They abandoned us, and for that, I will make them change." Which was written in what looked like dried up blood, most likely written years ago. That's when they saw an old picture frame with it's case broken on the floor. It had a little child with green curly hair, in an All Might costume, being held by a woman, most likely his mother. But, what was odd about it was the fact that the mother was colored on in red highlighter, and the child had a v with a circle around it, on the child's face. 

They found even more old photo's of the family, and each one featured the young child with v's drawn all over him, and his mother colored on in red ink. They then found one last picture, which had All Might on it, and on it, it read.

"Those who are too late to save the young, are destined to be killed in the future, especially with heroes"

That's when they heard a beeping sound come from the closet, and then a huge explosion covered the room, drowning their cries in the fire of the blast.


	3. 3. A Past Left Behind

The news was now All over V, and his suspected accomplice, Stain. Now, it had been weeks since he first told the world about his plans, and weeks, since the heroes were tricked into walking into V's old home, previous bomb, now rubble pile, where nothing was left standing. The only reason why the heroes are even alive was because Best Jeanist managed to pull everyone to the window, before the bomb could go off, but they all sustained some damage, one form or another, with some more than others. 

Endeavor had nerve damage in his right arm and leg, Hawks had a scar that covered the entirety of his back, Ryukyu's left eye was blind, and her left ear deaf, Yoroimusha's beard burned off, and his nose can no longer smell, Wash's feet and hands were paralyzed, Kamui Wood's face had a scar over both his eyes and nose, Crust's chest was badly damaged, all of Edgeshot's skin has nerve damage, Best Jeanist's legs had nerve damage, and All Might's hands were now scared completely. All 10 of those heroes walked out of that explosion alive, yes, but their bodies were damaged, and their ego's were shattered. V had gotten the drop on all 10 of them at once, all 10 of the top performing heroes.

They all wanted an explanation as too why he was doing this, what drove this man to go to such great lengths to do all of this. Or at least, that's what they used to ask, now they ask why his mothers corpse was in the room, why did the rooms look like shit, why was their a bomb planted there, and why did he write those messages on the wall in blood. So many questions, and now, with the location of his home, and what his face looks like, they can now search for all his information, and finally find a way to beat this murdering vigilante. Hours passed, and they finally had all the information, now, all they needed to do, was read, watch, and listen to it all. They first started reading, with the Midoriya's information.

Name: Inko Midoriya

Age: 31

Birthday: July 4

Gender: Female

Height: 165 cm(5'4'')

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Green

Blood Type: O

Quirk: [Minor] Telekinesis

Status: Deceased

Birthplace: Shizuoka Prefecture

Family: Hisashi Midoriya(Husband)[deceased] Izuku Midoriya(Son)[unknown] Nemuri Kayama(Sister)[alive] Mitsuki Bakugo(Godsister)[alive]

Occupation: Housewife

Fighting Style: Close Range

 

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Height: Unknown

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Green

Blood Type: O

Quirk: Quirkless

Status: Unknown

Birthplace: Saitama Prefecture

Family: Hisashi Midoriya(Father)[Deceased] Inko Midoriya(Mother)[Deceased] Nemuri Kayama(Aunt)[Alive] Mitsuki Bakugo(God Mother)[Alive]

Occupation: Unknown

 

Name: Hisashi Midoriya

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Height: 170 cm

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Blood Type: B

Quirk: Fire Breath

Status: Deceased

Birthplace: Shizuoka Prefecture

Family: Inko Midoriya(Wife)[Deceased] Izuku Midoriya(Son)[Unknown] Nemuri Kayama(Sister-In-Law)[Alive] Mitsuki Bakugo(God Sister)[Alive]

Occupation: Security Guard (S Badge)

Affiliation: Edgeshot Security

Fighting Style: Long Range

 

Name: Nemuri Kayama

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Height: 175 cm

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Blood Type: A

Quirk: Somnambulist

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Saitama Prefecture

Family: Inko Midoriya(Sister)[Deceased] Hisashi Midoriya(Brother-In-Law)[Deceased] Izuku Midoriya(Nephew)[Unknown] Mitsuki Bakugo(God Sister)[Alive]

Occupation: Pro Hero, Teacher

Affiliation: U.A. High School

Fighting Style: Medium Range

 

They were surprised at the fact that Nemuri Kayama a.k.a. the R-Rated Hero Midnight, was Izuku Midoriya's (possible) a.k.a. V's Aunt. That means they now have two family relations that could tell us more about our possible V. Next, was the audio logs, and phone calls with his voice in them. The first one they got, was June 3rd, to the police station. They then sat down, and all listened in to the history of the most popular vigilante around.

Date: June 3

Time: 10:03:47

Location: Apartment 19, Room 1, Phone 2

*Phone Ringing*

"Hello, this is 911, how may we help you?"

"Help! Help please! You gotta help my mom mr. police man! She's dying, and I need help!"

"Alright! alright, can you tell me your name an location, sir?"

"I-I don't know my houses name, and my name is *sniff* Izuku M-midoriya

"Alright, Izuku, do you have your father there to help you?"

"N-no, my daddy is working at a hero place, and he won't come back for a while."

"Alright, now I ne-*phone rings in background* wait, hold on kid. *picks up phone* Hello, this is 911, how may we help you? " *loud, deep voice calls* Oh, my god! All Might?! What do you need?! *more phone noises* alright then, sir! I'll do my best! *Cut's off Izuku's line on accident*

Date: June 3

Time: 10:05:59

*Phone rings*

"Hello, this is 911, how may we help you?"

"WHY DID YOU INGNORE ME?! MY MOM'S NOT MOVING ANYMORE, PLEASE HELP! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP! I NEED HELP! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE PLEASE HE-" *Cut off* Geez, that kid was a racket. Why can't I be a proper police officer, instead of this dumb job.

The heroes were in shock at what this man had done. He had broken the law, and ignored someone in need, hell, it was just a 6 year old kid in need of saving! This man practically MADE V into who he was today. Those two calls were the only ones, and now, it was for the video cameras. They watched as a 6 year old Izuku ran around the house, trying to get out, but unable to reach the door handle, and how he was essentially locked in the same house as his mothers corpse, only able to fend for himself. They watched as the water, electrical, and even his neighbors ignore his cries for help, with his food running low, and his sanity running out, one moment takes the cake as the most terrifying. It's where he was able to make a kettle of boiling hot tea, and tried to grab it, but accidentally spilled it on the right side of his face, they heard his cry's of pain, and then, in his thrashing, he managed to grab a knife, and toss it at the camera, accidentally, and the last few seconds they heard was,

"A-a camera?! T-they could see me?......They could see my mom dying, they could see me go hungry, they could see me spill that STUPID TEA on myself! T-they, t-they.......they laughed as I was hurt, and scared, and going to die?! Why did they abandon me, why did they make me feel bad, why? Why?! WHy?! WHY?! WHY?!" That's when the audio in the camera turned off.

That's what made him. He was practically abandoned by the whole world. And was left there to rot in his household. How he escaped, they'll never know, but why he's done everything he has, and how he's able to sleep at night, knowing what he did. Well, they have no doubts about this, and they now need to speak to his last family members alive, and try to reason with him. If they can at all.


	4. 4. A Face To A Name

Once the heroes explained to Mitsuki and Nemuri what had happened to Izuku, there were a lot of tears, and insults. The news was too great for the two, but then again, who would believe that one of the kindest children in the world would turn into what is essentially a terrorist, and murder hundreds of people, while building an army of followers in the process. It was practically impossible, and yet, he had a reason; motive to do it. But, now, what they needed was a plan to either defeat him, or talk to him, and try to reason with him. But, how would they do that? He only came out during the night, and he only killed those who harmed others. Maybe...they could bait Nemuri and Mitsuki to be "raped", and when V appeared, they would call out his name, and then the other heroes will arrive to contain him. It was sound, and if all went well, they would have stopped the worst terrorist in all of history.

*Later That Night*

Mitsuki and Nemuri were walking down a long, dark alleyway, when two men appeared before them, on in front of them, on behind them. They closed in as they started mumbling about how the two women were going to feel so good. Nemuri called out for help as Mitsuki cried out in fear and terror. As they grew nearer, out of the darkness, came a knife with a silver hilt, which struck the the head of the first thug in front of the two women, and two more emerged, and flew by the Nemuri's head, and pierced the mans eyes, and went further into his skull, killing him. V than stepped out of the shadows in a dramatic fashion, with his cape sawing in the brisk wind as he walked towards the two new corpses on the ground. He then looked at the two victims, and simply left, and just as he was about to leave their view, Mitsuki called out the name that stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Wait, Izuku, STOP!!"

he then turned around in a completely different matter. Where before, he had an aura of a calm killer, that would protect the innocent, and kill the evil doers, it was replaced with the aura of a maniac that would kill anything or one that moved. He then walked over as he then picked up Mitsuki with both hands, and slammed her against the wall as he began screaming.

"Where the FUCK did you hear that NAME! Why would you say IT! How do you know of ME?!" He yelled in utter and total lividness.

"Stop!" Called out Nemuri in fear, and was about to make a move, only to have a 2 foot long blade at her throat, as V held Mitsuki with his left hand, and pointed the weapon at her with his right

That's when the other heroes appeared, along with dozens of reporters, and a mix of news and police helicopters. He was surrounded, and had fallen into the most simplest of traps. He truly was an idiot. He then looked as All Might then grabbed him, and threw him into the street, as his hat undid his hair, and his mask fell off in the process. 

"This is the end of your killing spree V, or should I say, Izuku Midoriya." Said All Might as he walked towards the vigilante

"No! It is not over! It has only begun! The world shall know of my pain and SUFFERING! What I had endured for months, what I was forced to see, what I was forced to push through! I will strike fear in those that do wrong! Do you hear me?! I'll kill every last impure hero and villain, even if I have to die, my legacy will go on for years! I killed All for One, the greatest villain fo all time, and set Stain loose, the greatest hero breeder in the history of the world! And I'm the selection unit to make sure that those heroes stay pure, and save those in need cause they're in need, and cause of fame or fortune! I swear it on my very life and soul!" He yelled out as he revealed his face, the face behind the mask

He had black shaggy hair, and dark sea green eyes, but it was the right side of his face that struck fear into them. His right sclera was a light red, and the muscles within his face were revealed to the world in all their glory. He was scarred, and he was showing how that scar affected him in his entirety. He was no longer the innocent hero admirer that he once was, but was the ultimate villain killer, with no remorse in his actions what's so ever. Not one bit.

That's when a figure jumped from the darkness. This figure was a male in his late 30's, and he wore a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, and his arms were wrapped in bandages. He appeared to wear a long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm. His knees were protected with metal pads and was completed with black, steel boots. This was the Hero Killer Stain, sporting his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask. He landed next to V, and pulled out his knives as V did the same. These two men were similar in almost every way. They wore distinctive clothing, used knives in gruesome fashion, and killed in order to make society better than it was. They were the pinnacle of vigilantes, and that fact was not going to change for a long while.

Stain then threw his knives and swords at the other heroes as V mirrored him, each one hitting their mark. All Might then sped forward towards V, and just as he was about to strike him, V leaped up, and punched him in the face as he pulled out another knife, and jammed it into All Might's left eye. All Might reeled back in pain as he gave out a cry of agony at what had been done to him. V took this opportunity to try and leave the area, only to see a purple mist cover the area, and sleep took him over as he then, fell over, with Stain escaping, and him on the ground, with dozens of heroes and police alike either stabbed or bleeding out. And this quick attack was televised, from dialogue to actions, everything was heard and seen, and the world was now at odds with each other.


	5. 5. A Deal

V's capture was swift and painless, at least for him. All Might lost sight in his left eye, and a few other police officers and heroes were either killed, or hospitalized. The world was in chaos over what V's speech, with some agreeing with him, and others still defying his words, believing that he was still a madman, that is, until one of V's followers hacked the police database, and released the info that they found on the newly named Izuku Midoriya. People were shocked to see a kid of his age have to deal with what he did, and the entire world was starting to see what he saw, and he started to gain more, and more followers, and their first plan......was to free their leader from Tartarus, the prison for the worst of the worst. Now normally, that would seem impossible, if not for the fact that V and Stain teamed up, making it official that the two were partners of some sort, which gained him even more supporters, Stain and V lovers alike. They will set their leader free, and make the world a new, and villain free.

*In the Tartarus Interrogation Room*

Izuku was being chewed out by multiple detectives, each one asking for what his plans were or are for the future. He told them nothing, not a single peep, and this was annoying the interrogators. 

"Just tell us DAMMIT!!" Yelled on of them as he slammed his hands against the desk of which V was chained to

"Why should I? You'll just ruin it all, and even if I did tell you, you wouldn't have all the clues to completely destroy it." He said calmly

"Clues? What is this, some stupid ass puzzle?!"

"The world is a puzzle my good sir. And I've solved Japan's-no, the worlds puzzle, but can you figure it out before I finish it?" He said with a smile, mentally laughing at their defeat and stupidity

"Why don't you smoke your retard-ass weed in HELL!!" The other yelled as he slapped V across the face, the right side of it to be exact

Thats when the wall behind him exploded into a million pieces, revealing a small army of V's, each one exactly like the original, mask in all(besides that scar and skin color part). They then started throwing knifes at the guards and other heroes in the room, killing them. V then got up, and was received HIS mask, and put it on as he was then handed HIS knives, and looked at the man that slapped him, staring into his soul, and then threw the knife at him, hitting him in the throat as his body fell, ripping his head off of his neck. V then walked away as he headed for his new destination. The Prime Ministers Office. And he was going to bring the document that he always dreamed of. The documents that legalize his new ways of determining who was and wasn't a true hero, and who was going to live once he was done.

*In the Prime Ministers Office [Japan]*

"I need V to be found and killed! I can't have him run loose again!" Yelled the Prime Minister as he walked towards his office to prepare a meeting with the other leaders, only to find an unexpected guest

"God dammit! He's right here!" He yelled as multiple security officers appeared and surrounded the two in question. V and Stain.

"Calm down everyone. I'm just merely waiting in the only room you can't blow up or spy on." He said calmly as he stood up and walked over to the Prime Minister

"Why the hell are you even here! And HOW the hell did you even get IN here?!"

"Having a million followers makes this easy."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"It answers one of them."

"Then answer the other!"

"Happily. I'm here because I want you to sign these papers, that will legalize my new laws that will determine whether or not a person in question is a true hero."

"Do you even understand how long it will take for that to actually go into affect, much less approved my all the other members?!"

"Do you really think I haven't already thought of that? I just simply told them that if they didn't approve, then all their family members will suffer a horrible death on screen."

"Y-you...you...you cold blooded killer!! Villain! You're not even a vigilante, or even a terrorist anymore! You're just an even worst villain than Adolf Hitler himself!!" He yelled at V with upmost hatred in his voice

"Sign. It. NOW." V simply said as he then handed the papers to the Prime Minister, and then pressed a button, and tiny little explosions erupted from the security guards heads, killing them in an instant, surprising the hell out of the Prime Minister.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Killed those that were planning to kill the future of humanity as we know it. Now, I'll only say it again once. Sign. The. Papers."

The Prime Minister had no way of avoiding it, and after a short while, V's new law was now into place, and the names of heroes were put on a hit list, approved by Stain, and was to be set in motion by the millions of followers of the new world order. 

 

Toshinori Yagi - Accepted

Kugo Sakamata - Accepted

Shota Aizawa - Accepted

Enjoy Todoroki - Denied

Nemuri Kayama - Denied

Hawks - Accepted

Tsunagu Hakamata - Accepted

Tomoko Shiretoko - Accepted

Rumi Usagiyama - Accepted

Emi Fukukado - Accepted

Yu Takeyama - Denied

Hizashi Yamada - Accepted

Sir Nighteye - Denied

Sorahiko - Accepted

Shino Sokai - Accepted

Thirteen - Accepted

Tensei Ida - Accepted

Sekijiro Kan - Accepted

Ryuko Tatsuma - Accepted

Yawara Chatora - Accepted

Taishiro Toyomitsu - Accepted

Shinya Kamihara - Accepted

Snipe - Accepted

Ryuko Tsuchikawa - Denied

Kaoruko Awata - Accepted

Higari Maijima - Accepted

Crimson Riot - Accepted

Chiyo Shuzenji - Accepted

Ectoplasm - Accepted

Uwabami - Denied

Ryo Inui - Denied

Lunch Rush - Accepted

Gunhead - Accepted

Ken Takagi - Accepted

Ken Ishiyama - Accepted

Cow Lady - Accepted

Yoroi Musha - Accepted

Death Arms - Accepted

Wash - Accepted

Crust - Accepted

Masaki Mizushima - Accepted

Backdraft - Accepted

Juso Moashi - Accepted

Air Jet - Accepted

Selkie - Accepted

Godzillo - Accepted

Sirius - Accepted

Fourth Kind - Accepted

Christopher Skyline - Denied

Native - Denied

Enigma - Accepted

Takeshita - Denied

Mr. Brave - Denied

Elec Plant - Denied

Kesagiriman - Accepted

Nyikang - Denied

Pankration - Denied

X - Denied

Mr. Plastic - Denied

Takahiro - Denied

Amplifier - Denied

Slugger - Denied

 

Accepted: 42

Denied: 19


	6. 6. The First Saved

It was now known all around the world, with the new law in place, heroes were either killed, or under protection services, but in the end, all the heroes on the list that were denied, where killed, and their fanbases quickly crumbled at their deaths. The law made it so that kids would constantly take I.Q. tests, psychiatric analysis, etc. They made sure that the heroes of the future would understand that the pay isn't all their is to it. 

*Else Where, and the U.A. Dorms*

Mina was conflicted now. V had save her life, and his childhood was ruined by those who just simply didn't care. But, the way he was handling it was the most wrong and disturbing way to handle...well...ANYTHING. You don't just kill whomever for the sake of saving some stranger, that's just not how the world works. But...he was so...heroic in his endeavors, and has made a huge impact on society as a whole. Something that can't be easily done, and when it is done, it's done with great difficulty.

She simply walked out of her room and on to the Dorms roof to clear her mind and watch the stars shimmer in the pale moonlight. She felt chilly, but didn't really want to get back inside; were all the warmth was. She was content out here...alone. I guess I see why he likes being alone so much. The time think, act, just...be yourself, without anyone judging you for your actions, and their lives being the way they are, without any change from the oddity within yourself. It felt good to keep a close secret I guess.

Mina stayed there for who knows how long, shivering every few minutes. She then felt a warmth cover her body as a black cloak was placed on her back. She quickly turned around, only to see the very man that she was thinking about. He had placed HIS cloak on HER body. And the feeling of knowing that the person you secretly admire, was now noticing you, and you alone! That felt like the best thing in the world. She then looked at his darkly clothed figure, looking into his sad but determined eyes that she had grown so fond of.

"Hello there, Mina Ashido." He said, breaking her out of the trance that she had created for herself, and herself alone

"Ah! V-V?! What are yo-mph!" She begun, only for his gloved hand to cover her cold lips

"I'm here to simply think. As are you, I believe, yes?" He asked curiously as he removed his warm hand from her mouth

"Y-yeah...how did you know?"

"I can see it in your body language, but mostly, in your eyes."

"M-my eyes?"

"Yes. Each eye tells a story, wether it be a sad, joyful, or a complicated one. Anyone can tell what people lives were like, but only if they truly look for it."

"...So then...what do my eyes tell you? Besides me coming out here to think in all."

"...It tells me of an eccentric girl, with a life that she wants to keep hidden." He said, his voice laced with sadness and calm

"H-hidden? What do you mean, I mean, I don't have a sad life! Like, I have the best one, like, EVER! And I-"

"Have an older brother who molested you when you were 7, and blackmailed to continue till you were 12, and is now arrested for 25 years, and has now spent 5 years of his 25 years sentence already, leaving you with 20 years till he's free once again." He said, cold, and full of hatred, making Mina shake at the thought of her brothers freedom once again

"I-I......I just..."

"Don't want to act and be scarred again. Betrayed by those whom you used to trust. You too, want to break free, and take off into the world with no worries. But, the world is full of people that are like your brother. Some worse than him in fact. Even though none of them are heroes, there are still regular people with Quirks that could possibly rival seasoned heroes now a days."

"......Yeah. There are. Which is why I want to become a hero. To rid the world of people like my brother, and anyone else who doesn't act the slightest it human, despite being one. No matter what Quirk he has, we're ALL human. Everyone...is human." She said with a new kind of determination in her eyes, a kind that she hadn't felt for a long while

"That's what I thought you'd say." He then turned around to the other side of the roo, grabbing what looked to be a grappling hook from his belt

"Wait!" Mina called out to him, his cloak still holding firm on her petite body

"You can keep the cloak." He said quickly

"Not that! I mean, how did you know about my past and such?"

"I usually research those of which I've saved, and sometimes decide to kill them if they're bad enough people. Since you were the first person that I had saved, I decided to be extra thorough, and found those things about your brother."

"O-oh. Wait, I was the first person you saved?"

"Indeed. And you may keep the cloak. As a symbol that I'll keep a close eye on you and your family, as a token of thanks for being my "first"." He said as he then leaped off the roof, and vanished into the night as Mina was left there to wonder about him, and heard the call of her oldest friends, Eijiro Kirishima, prompting her to return to the others, her thoughts never to be heard by their ears, nor the conversation with V

*Else Where*

A man with pink hair, yellow horns, and yellow eyes was currently resting in his cell; fast asleep and calm in the cold dungeon of the prison. This was Mina's brother, Mika Ashido. He, unlike his sister, did not have bright pink skin, nor could he spew acid. But rather, his skin was a light red, and he could create a sticky substance from his hands. He slowly woke up to go piss, only to see the man that he had heard all about on t.v., stand right in front of him.

Mika immediately panicked, and tried to fire off his Quirk at the vigilante/terrorist, only to feel a sword thrown at his right arm and let out a short scream, before being gagged by V. He then watched as this man removed his mask; his eyes full of fury, and witnessed a long blade then get lifted into the air, and slam down on the ground, going right through his skull, killing him instantly, as V then exited the facility, now relaxed, and ready to go to his next victim. The man that had denied his mother the right to live all those years ago.


	7. 7. Killing One's Creator, and An Unexpected Turn of Events

Izuku walked over to the home of the man that had created him, the man that had drove him to these lengths. This was the man that had ignored him in his time of need.

Izuku dreamed of this day, where he would finally kill him, and bring peace to his soul and mind in an instant.

But, without him, he wouldn't have brought order to this world...but...he also purposefully ignored someone in need, which is against one of the biggest codes in the police force.

The man was now 37 years old, and had a wife and 2 kids. Had. She left him after everyone found out what he had created, and now, he was left in his home all alone.

I walked in, and heard a creaking noise coming from upstairs, and a quiet moan quickly followed the creaking bed noises. I guess he got over his divorce fast. I walked upstairs as the noises grew and grew, and I eventually walked through the door.

There, right on the deep sea green, sheet covered bed was the man that had ruined my life, and that man was currently getting anal from what looked to be a 20 year old. She had long white hair, and wore a hot pink bra; her panties on the floor next to the bed.

I walked over to him as the woman than ran out of the room in shock and fear of the figure in front of her. I simply sat on a chair beside the bed as my creator looked at me with horror and confusion.

He then contorted his face into one that of surrender; accepting his fated death by my hand, and my hand alone.

"So" I began, "Why did you do it. Why did you do a full 180 on me, despite my situation. At one moment, you cared, then the other, you were heartless. Why is that?" V asked precariously

He simply looked at V with confusion, then finally answered. "I....I have undiagnosed Dissociative Identity Disorder. Plus, it didn't really help that I didn't get to help All Might more that I did." He said with shame

V simply looked at the man, his rage slightly dampening, but was still holding strong

"So then...may I talk to your other personality then?" He asked

"You're talking to the one that left you there in your house." He said, surprising V

"Y-you..."

"Yeah...I did. The other one would probably piss his pants by now. Talking to the most dangerous vigilante in all history." "So then whom am I talking too? I'm sure you have a different name."

"I'm the prime personality. The other one's called Raiden. I'm Nediar, as you should know."

"An anagram. Quite clever I see."

"Yeah, yeah."

The room was now filled with a new silence that made Nediar uncomfortable, and V feel somewhat nostalgic. This was the silence of which he was raised in for all those years. He then stood up from the bed, and loomed over the depressed man.

"I'll make it quick." He said simply

"Please do." He replied as a single tear escaped his eyes as his life ended in an instant

V then felt the floor start moving as a figure formed form the oak floor boards. The figure appeared to have a sexually ambiguous form as it levitated over the near the readied Vigilante, and begun to speak; it's voice sexless, like its current form

"Hello there, Izuku Midoriya of dimension N-2W1[S-C2] I am here to bring you to universe N-1R3[S-C3-F] for collection." It said

"Dimension?! What sort of trick is this?" He asked with haste

"It is no trick. The master is bringing other dimensions to meet each other."

"Meet each other..." V repeated "Wait, has this been done before?" 

"Indeed, although the master knows not how many times."

"Does he know by whom then?"

"He refuses to answer that question"

"Aright then...what's the point of this then?" He inquired as he put his blades back into their sheaths

"For entertainment. There are many other masters of which I serve, along with many other messengers of which to deliver said messages."

"You have a name?"

"Indeed. My name is Archowive Oourfn [Arch-O-Wife Oar-Fin]. Now then, lets' go meet your original shall we?" It said as it then grabbed onto V, and vanished off to wherever it took him


End file.
